A New Life in Japan
by Semi-Goth Turtle Titan
Summary: my 1st fic here. be nice.It's From Mikey's POV basically Mikey ran off cuz of family stuff... to Japan of all places. He's bound and bent on not going back to New York.... Theres a better summary actually IN the fic. Please R & R.
1. The Get Away

**Chapter 1**

**The Get Away**

Hi, my name is Michelangelo but you can call me the "Turtle Titan!" With all the crazy stuff that's been goin' on with me and my bros lately we've sorta split-up.

Actually, I left after the last big fight. The last time I was there Don and Raph were very, VERY edgy, Master Splinter was trying to calm everyone down. As for Leo . . . well lets just say he was nicer in the past.

It didn't take me long to realize that living with them was a risk to my life. So, I moved out and have been living here for nearly a year now. And you know what? I don't miss them at all!

"Aaaah . . . another successful night of patrol. Now time for some well deserved sleep," I said. I wouldn't catch many Z's that day. Just two blocks away the bank's alarm went off. "That's great! I was on my way home! Oh well, I'd better check it out," I said shaking my head and turning around.

It only took me a couple minutes to get there. I noticed who the robber was. She was my archenemy "Dianne Blade." We became enemies mid-last year in New York.

"Didn't expect you'd come here," I said to her jumping down from the roof. "Aha! The Turtle Titan! I heard you were the local Superhero!" Blade smirked. "You heard right! Now leave before I have to hurt you!" I demanded. "You wouldn't hit a girl!" she scoffed."Try me!" I taunted her.

Then my shell cell rang. When I looked up from my belt, DB was gone. "Yo? What's the dealio?" I asked continuing on my way home. "Mikey? Is your name Michelangelo?" asked the voice on the other end. "I've had a lot of names in the past," I said bluntly, "But "Michelangelo" that sounds familiar. Yes I was him, Donatello."

Donnie seemed amazed that I knew it was him when he said, "Where have you been? Where are you? Mikey, are you ok?!?!" I'd already made it home so I just sat on my bed. "Well, it's nice of you to notice that I've been gone for a year! To answer your questions . . . not New York, home and yeah I'm better than ok. I just finished another patrol. I'm really tired . . . Can you call back in the afternoon?" I said. "Mikey! It's 3pm!" Donnie protested. "Well it's 5am here . . . " I yawned, "Bye Donnie . . . " I hung up on Don and fell asleep.

"Are ya sure he's in there?" came a voice from the hall. "I'm positive!" said another, "If my tracking system says so than he's there!" "That and the receptionist said there was another green guy in this room," laughed a third. I rolled out of bed, walked to the door, opened it and said, "Hey Don, Raph . . . Leo! What do you want?!?!" "Mikey!" they all shouted cheerfully at once. "The name's Turtle Titan!" I protested turning away from their outreached arms.

"Poor guy's been gone so long he's gone mad," Raph whispered to Leo. "No Raph! I'm not crazy!" I argued. "Than, why did you leave?" Don asked. "Well let's see . . . you and Raphie-boy were tickin' time bombs, Master Splinter wasn't able to control the three of you. I wasn't much help to him and Leo practically beat me to a bloody pulp! So I don't know! Why did I leave?!?!" I snarled.

They stared at me in disbelief. Then looked at each other as if saying, "Were we really that bad?" "Mikey . . . I . . . We . . . " Raph stammered. "Did you three come here to visit or to try and get me to return to New York?" I demanded. The three of them, who had been chattering amongst each other, fell silent.

"Well, we weren't exactly planning on staying," Don explained. "In that case . . . Get Out of my apartment!" I shouted angrily, "NOW!!!!" "Well guys, looks like Mr. Big Time Superhero isn't gonna come home with us!" Raph grumbled. "If he's such a big shot superhero then why's he livin' in this place?" Leo laughed. "Anything is better than living with you!" I snapped, "Now I told you to get out. So if you wouldn't mind . . . "

"Ok, we didn't wanna use this method. But . . . " Leo said, "C'mon in!" _"Oh great!" _I thought, _"They brought one of our friends here to get me home!"_ To my surprise it wasn't one of our human friends. Instead the figure was of our now nine-year-old cousin holding my old teddy bear.

"Toby!" I exclaimed running over to her. Toby dropped the bear, ran behind me, and started playing with my cape. "Silly billy Turtle Titan," she giggled, "Please come back to New York. I wish you to."

The others stared at us with hope in their eyes. "Can you guys excuse Toby and me for a bit?" I asked. "Sure!" said Leo. When the three of them were out of the apartment, I closed the door and locked it.

"What are you . . . ?" Toby started, as she picked up the bear. "Saving our lives," I explained in a whisper. She just stared at me. Well, until I asked her if Raph, Leo and Don had done anything to her. "Well . . . " she mumbled.

I walked up to her, bent down and asked, "Well . . . what?" Toby began to cry and scream. When I picked her up, I noticed she was thin. "TOBY!?" I said to her, "Oh My . . . They weren't giving you enough FOOD?!"

Toby looked at me and said, "I want you to come back! I can barely eat enough. They're always fighting! I'm gonna get hurt!" Now there were tears in her beautiful blue eyes. "It's ok," I told her, holding her close, "We're getting outta here."

"Ok! We're coming in!" Leo called from the hall, "Hey! The door's locked! Mikey open up!" "No way!!!!" I hollered back to Leo. "Mikey, How are we getting outta here?" Toby asked. I looked at the window and smiled. "You're not thinking . . . No way!" Toby said, jumping from my arms. "It's either that or face starvation," I told her. "Well, what are you waiting for?" she asked.

We made it out just before Raph came through the door. "Shell! They got away!" he yelled. "Calm down Raphael! We'll find 'em," Leo told Raph. "It can't be too hard to find him," Don explained, "His red cape is a dead give away."

He was right. If I was to walk around in my gear we'd be found in five minutes. "Hmm . . . We might need some disguises," I told Toby. "But where will we . . . ?" she started.

I pointed to an abandoned car. "We'll hide in there," I whispered, "Hold onto me!" Toby nodded and clutched my left leg, bear in hand. I threw my grappling hook, it snagged a street sign and we swung into the car.

Soon Raph, Leo and Don jumped out the same window. "Get down!" I whispered to my quivering cousin. We ducked under the dusty seats just in time. Raph went to investigate the car soon after.

"They're not in there!" he announced. "Then we'll search in some other places," Leo told him. "Ah... ah... " Toby said about to sneeze. I put my hand over Toby's mouth, preventing the sneeze. Only to sneeze myself.

Raph must have heard me, because I saw him turn around and head back towards the car. Towards me and Toby. I snuck around to the front and began fidgeting around with the wires.

"He's getting closer!" Toby whispered a warning. "I'm goin' as fast as I can!" I whispered back. A spark came from the wires in my hands. I stuck them together with a band-aid and checked the gas gauge, a full tank.

"Mikey!!!!" Toby screamed. I turned my head to look at her but my line of sight stopped dead lock beside me. There stood Raphael, looking in at me. Waiting for me to notice."Get outta da car Mike!" he demanded. "Not on your life!" I shouted.

I revved the engine to show him I meant it. When Raph didn't move, I drove off. I didn't care if, or how bad, I may have hurt him. All I cared about was that we were getting away. My brothers, no matter how fast they think they are, would never be able to catch us.


	2. The Midnight Mutant Friend or Foe

**Disclaimer: **Sadly I do not own the TMNT. But i Do own Toby Vonica, Blizzaed, Penny, Mika and Rachael!

----------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2**

**The "Midnight Mutant" Friend or Foe**

I drove far away from my home, and brothers. You know what? Driving a sports car threw Tokyo is a shell of a lot different than driving the Battleshell threw New York. Anyway, I wasn't the only one to move. Vonica, our wolf friend and kinda little sister, came after me.

I drove to her apartment. She lived with a friend of hers "Blizzard". The name they lived under was simply Wolf.

After I had pressed their room button someone came on. "Hello?" came the voice. "Hey... Vonica?" I said giving her name a shot. "Yeah," came Vonnie's response, "Who are you?"

I gave her that for sure. My voice had changed drastically since the last time we talked. It wasn't as deep as Raph's but it was pretty close. "It's Mikey," I replied, "I'm here with Toby. The guys are lookin for me."

"Who is it?" I heard a male voice ask. "It's Mikey! He's got Toby!" I heard Vonica shout, "Go see if they need help!" I heard, what must have been, Blizzard get up and head out the door. "Mikey?" Vonnie asked, "Stay there! Blizz is comin down!"

Blizzard had come down to help us. We didn't bring anything with us but Toby was worn out from the trip to Japan and our little road trip. I was tired because my brothers had woken me up so 'early'. Blizz wound up carrying Toby up the stairs.

"Hey Mikey," Vonica greeted me. "Hey, Von," I said. "Vonica!" Toby shouted.

"Well, hey there," Vonnie smiled, "Heard you and the Turtle Titan over there got into a little race with your cousins."

"So, Mike," Blizz said from beside me, "To what do we owe your visit?" "My brothers," I replied gruffly, "They finally realized I left." "Took em long enough, huh?" Blizzard joked, "Don't you start patrolling in an hour and a half?"

"Yeah," I joked, "Still ain't lookin for Vonica." I turned to the clock. I guess we'd been driving awhile. "Yeah," I replied a tired look about me, "Can I sleep in your room? For like an hour?"

"Sure," Vonnie replied, "Bedroom's at the end of the hall." I was about to thank her when I was interrupted. "Where you goin, Mikey?" Toby asked me, "Tonight I mean." "The Turtle Titan's a respected symbol of authority here in Tokyo," I explained to her, "You can't come sweety."

After some sleep and preparation, I was off on patrol. I was extra careful that night. With my brothers looking for me it wasn't safe to be out. But Turtle Titan had a rep to keep.

As I lurked in the shadows, I waited for some action. It was a fairly quiet night. If I was in New York I wouldn't be so fortunate. The city had fallen victim to far too many gang wars. The thought of returning there sickened me to the core.

I shuttered at the thought of what the city may have looked like. Gangs running ramped in the streets. Parents to afraid to let their children play outdoors during the day. Police everywhere having little or no effect on the violence. Young kids, Toby's age, not only carrying guns but knowing how to use them.

My thoughts were cut short by the shrill scream of a woman. I quickly left to investigate being sure to check for my brothers.

When I arrived, there was a group of local punks demanding an old woman hand over her purse. There wasn't any gangs in Tokyo but these guys were pretty close.

"E-hem!" I said clearing my throat, "Whatever did this lady do to you? From where I stand she was just walking by." The largest guy turned and looked at me. I could tell by the look on his face I wasn't wanted.

"I hate to repeat myself but, why are you all attacking this...?" I began asking. Suddenly, a green foot, with darker skin than mine, shot out of the shadows kicking down three of the punks. I stepped back thinking it was Raph.

Boy was I surprised when the turtle came into the light. It was definitely not Raph. She was beautiful. A female turtle in a purple cape and cowl with a black medallion. Her skin was slightly lighter than Raph's.

She turned to the woman, me and finally the three punks she'd knocked out. As she knelt beside the thugs I approached her. "Hey, thanks for the help," I said, "Maybe sometime we could..."

She turned to me, her green eyes were enchanting. I was unaware of her rising hand, and the firearm in it, until it was almost too late. Out of the corner of my eye a saw a Triceraton blaster.

"Oh shell," I breathed quietly. She raised the gun to my head, fired it and ran off. I barely evaded the shot, the weapon had left a burn on my shoulder. I quickly ran after the girl, though all my years of ninja training told me to do different.

She was fairly fast for her size. I did, however, manage to keep up with her as she darted from roof to roof. I kept to the shadows, my sight on the girl, the rest of my senses on guard for my brothers.

She ran to an apartment building, not my old one or Vonnie and Blizz's. She quickly moved to the door on the outside of the penthouse. I moved in to get a better look.

The female turtle in the purple cape knocked on it. Fortunately, I was close enough to hear. "Hello," greeted a voice from inside, "Password please." "Rachael!" shouted the one in the cape, "It is I. The Midnight Mutant."

_Midnight Mutant huh? _I thought, _And who's Rachael?_ I soon got my answers. Two more green faces, the same shade as "Midnight Mutant"'s, popped out the nearby window.

As I looked at them, I saw they both were female as well. One had brown eyes, like my own, the other had blue ones, much like Toby's. Blue eyes seemed to be older and brown looked to be M.M.'s twin.

"You know Penny," said blue eyes, "I don't approve of what you're doing." M.M. turned to blue eyes and growled. "Mika," brown stated looking around, "Mother isn't well enough to work. Penny's just doing this to provide for us. And..."

She had paused when our eyes met. I was nervous, she seemed calm. I tried to back around the corner but she gave me a glare. The other two turned to see what, I guessed to be, Rachael was looking at.

I froze in place, not knowing what, if anything, I could do. I turned the corner swiftly, not knowing if they'd spotted me. I knew I should have ran but I didn't, I just closed my eyes and hoped that only one saw me.

When I, finally, opened my eyes I saw all three of them. The blue-eyed one looked shocked, the brown eyed one curious and double "M" just glared at me. _"Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!" _I thought to myself, _"I should of ran!"_

"Uh... hi?" I greeted them, my gruff tone giving away my gender. "What's your name?!" the blue-eyed one demanded. "In this guise I prefer the Turtle Titan," I explained, "But my real name is Michelangelo."

They stared at me another moment awkwardly silent. Finally, M.M. asked, "So, are you really...?" "Male?" I continued. They all nodded. "Yes," I replied, "And I'm kinda on the run from my brothers. So, if you see any other males don't tell them you saw me."

"I'm Mika," blue eyes said. "Rachael," brown said giving me a little wave. "Penny," M.M. followed. The three of them forced me inside the penthouse. Raph would of made a joke about me being overpowered by three girls.

"Look guys! The big tough Turtle Titan's been overpowered by a bunch o girls!" Raph would say. Then Leo and Donnie would laugh at Raph's joke not caring how much it hurt me. I'd get mad, threaten them all to within inches of their lives, they wouldn't take me seriously and I'd leave.

Once inside Penny removed her Midnight Mutant gear and I followed in suit with my Turtle Titan outfit. Rachael had found her way to the couch and Mika wasn't far behind sending looks for me and Penny to follow her. We obeyed and found our seats, Penny beside Rachael and me on the right arm by Mika.

--------------------------------

Please Review!!!!!!!


	3. Painful Memories

Disclaimer: I don't own the turtles... I don't have that kind of money.

SGTT: Thanx to all who have reviewed... I look forward to more in the future. And I am REALLY SORRY that I couldn't update sooner... Who knows... If I'm lucky I might have the fourth chapter done soon after March break this week.

Oh. _**Slanted lettering**_ is memories.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 3**

**Painful Memories**

Suddenly, a figure emerged in the shadows of the doorway and flicked on the lights. The figure was a woman looking to be in her mid-thirties. She scanned over the girls and paused when she came to me. "To which of you do I owe our visitor to?" she inquired.

Mika and Rachael turned to Penny in the middle of the couch. I quickly turned away from them my attention now focused on the clock. I tried to suppress the memory of the night I had found Toby.

_Master Splinter came in and turned on the lights. We were all sitting on the couch, Leo and Don on either side of me, Raph on the right arm and Toby on my lap sucking on my left index finger. Splinter was inquisitive about her if not a little nervous._

_My brothers and I were seven, the prime age for the blame game, and when Sensei asked who had found Toby Leo and Don just looked at me. Whilst Raph had turned and was watching as he swung his feet back and forth several times._

I must have been visibly shaking because when I snapped out of my trance I could hear one of the girls asking me if I was ok. I turned toward the voice, it was Penny. My vision was cloudy and I could barely see her. Damn! I must have been crying again.

"Just memories..." I mumbled semi-coherently. "Memories?" the unknown woman said immensely puzzled, "They must have been bad for you to shake that much. I'm Heather by the way." I took a quick look down to see my hands were balled into violently shaking fists. "Yeah," I sighed, "I thought I could trust them... but... I guess trusting isn't something I'm good at. Nice to meet you, I'm Michelangelo."

"The pleasure is mine Michelangelo-san," Heather said, from my right, "Would you mind my asking where you got that scar?" Mika and Rachael turned and glared at Penny, like Leo and Don had to me. "It wasn't my fault!" she protested, as I had. I nodded in agreement. "It wasn't her fault," I said, "No, this one's from my most hated enemy, Leonardo. It still bleeds in places at times."

The sheer mention of the scar, its origin and the brother who had given it to me chilled me to the bone. This was the first time I had ever told anyone, including myself, how I truly felt about Leo since he attacked me over a year ago. It brought a great feeling of relief to me. Finally admitting I had issues with my blue clad brother. For once, in roughly a year and a half, I smiled and actually felt happy doing it.

"Do you have any family?" Mika asked. I could tell she was trying to change the subject. Though admittedly, this subject was a far worse area for me to tread. "Yeah, I do," I replied, pulling my wallet out. Inside were a few pictures of me and the others.

I don't know why I kept any of those pictures. Splinter had taken some of them on an old Polaroid camera he found in the sewers. The newer ones, however, were taken on this digital camera Donnie found at the junk yard and fixed up. My guess was that they were of some sentimental value to me.

I took glances at the photographs as I handed them to the girls, making sure very few of them had Leo in them. I paused a moment when I came to a trio of pictures, all of which depicted me very differently.

The first was taken of all of us when we were five, I had two black eyes, a fat, cut, lip, my left arm was in a sling and my hands were wrapped in bandages, to control the bleeding. Let me explain why I had those injuries.

_My brother had called attention to my fear of the dark and were teasing me about it, saying I was afraid of everything. So, to prove them wrong, I went topside with a video camera and planned to spend the night in a dumpster. Unfortunately, when I surfaced, I saw a group of boys thrice my age picking on a girl._

_I couldn't just sit idly by as this poor girl was being hurt. So, hastily, I ran out between the boys and the defenseless girl. "Leave her alone!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. The boys didn't listen and advanced further upon the girl. _

_They struck a blow to the back of legs and another to her stomach with a lead pipe. Though I was the youngest one there, I thought it was my duty as a ninja to protect the girl. She screamed as another of the boys drew his pocket knife._

_I lunged forward, trying to grab the lead pipe, and succeeded. "I said leave the girl alone!" I shouted brandishing my newly acquired weapon at the boys. "Stay out of this you little freak!" one of the boys demanded. He grabbed my left arm and twisted it behind my shell as the rest of the gang surrounded the girl._

_I heard a horrible crack behind me as my arm broke and tears of pain streaked down my green cheeks. The boy who had broken my arm had joined his friends thinking I'd draw back. I couldn't let them kill the girl, as far as I knew she was innocent of any wrong doing. I had decided that it was futile to try to talk some sense into the brutes._

_The details of the fight are a bit sketchy due to the concussion I received. All I know is I won and was proud of it. I had woken up in my bed in the lair. Raph was at the side of it and crying. "Raphie?" I asked breathlessly. He looked up to me and smiled. Raph yelled something to the doorway and the others came running in._

_Master Splinter was relieved to see I was ok. "Are you alright Michelangelo?" he asked. I nodded and turned to Don. He was examining my wounds and muttering to himself. Leo was talking to Raph about something and had turned away from me._

Shaking my head swiftly I returned to now, in Japan. The girls were staring at me in my trance. "Memories again?" Heather asked. I nodded not really knowing what to say. Once more I was shaking, only this time I wasn't crying. No, this time I was gritting my teeth in anger and frustration.

"Are these you brothers?" Rachael asked, showing me a picture. This was the one April toke of me and the guys. We were sitting on her couch. I was in the middle laughing my head off and had my arms rested on Raph and Don, who didn't look too overly pleased with me. Leo was sitting on the back looking about ready to kick me in the head. He did when to photo was done.

"Yeah," I sighed with a nod of my head. "What's their names?" asked Penny curiously. I sighed again and toke the picture. "This is me, my brothers, Donatello, Raphael," I explained, pointing to the turtle at hand until I had come to Leo, "And that's... that's..." I paused, unable to speak the name of the, vile, blue clad individual I had once called my brother.

I glared at the image of Leonardo, unaware of the looks I was receiving, from the others. Pure anger and hatred coursed through my veins. He had hurt me, that was unfathomable. He had killed Klunk, that was unforgettable. Neither of those were as bad as the other thing he did. Leo let Toby get poisoned, allowing her to nearly die. That was unforgivable.

"That's Leonardo, isn't it?" Heather asked, as she put her hand on my shoulder. "Yes, it is," I said as I slowly nodded my head. "Wow," Penny breathed, "For someone to have their own brother cut them up that badly." "Especially since I'm the youngest," I sighed.

"You're the youngest?!" Mika asked, "No offence Michelangelo-san, but you look older than the others." "None taken, and call me Mikey," I replied sullenly, "Yeah, this past year on my own took a lot of the youthfulness out of me. You know, having to take care of myself." The turtle girls stared at me and shrugged.

"Who are these two?" Heather enquired, showing me another picture. I toke a glance up to the photograph and smiled. It was one of the ones taken two years ago at April's, who by then we had known for a year, at Christmastime. In the picture was me, Toby and Dianne. The guys had forbidden me from bringing my girlfriend, but Dianne Blade came nonetheless.

"That's my ex-girlfriend," I explained, "And my little cousin Tobrina." "They're both beautiful," Heather beamed, "Why'd you and the girl have to break up?" I smiled remembering how impressed my brothers were I had a girlfriend, let alone an older one. "Age difference," I said, "She's four years older than me. She'd be twenty right now."

"Wow!" Penny grinned, "That mean's you're sixteen! I'm thirteen!" "Um, Mikey-san?" Mika asked, "If you do not mind my asking this, why did Leonardo-san cut you so badly?" _Ouch! That question hurt_, I thought to myself, _Better answer._ "I don't mind Mika," I lied. I toke a moment to regain my composure before I began.

"In all honesty I can't believe he didn't do worse. I had been acting out and started my own little vigilante group. I guess he found out that Dianne and I were doing that and wasn't too impressed," I explained, "I was on my way out to another mission. I didn't even know he was up. I was about to leave when Leo jumped infront of me..."

* * *

**Please review!!!!**


	4. Reopening the Wounds

SG TT: I am so very sorry for the wait!

**Disclaimer: I don't own the turtles. If i did you should all be scared**.

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4**

**Reopening the Wounds**

_Leonardo was leaning on the side of the doorframe infront of me. "Where are you going at this time of night, Mikey?" Leo asked so cooly it sent a chill down my spine. "Out," I retorted, "Now move." My blue masked brother straightened himself in the doorway. "I know about your little group," he said blatantly, "What is it that you can do with them that you can't do with us?"_

"_I can do some good for the city," I snorted bitterly. "We do good for the city too Mike," came Leo's heated response. "That's just it! When I'm with you guys I'm always the one who's hurt, who gets the worst job!" I shouted back, "At least with my group I know I'm not the one getting hurt!" _

_I pushed past him filled with anger and frustration. Abby came back into the room as I left. "What's going on?" she asked Leo, "Where's Mikey going?" "Just a family discussion," Leo said inconspicuously angry with me, "And Mikey's not going anywhere tonight." I took this conversation as more of a distraction to the warning it actually was and walked a bit farther._

_The next thing I knew I was on my knees and clutching the right side of my head. My mask lay just to my left. I was in the shadow of not one, but two of my brothers. The one who faced my direction was my attacker, Leo, and the one with his shell to me was my rescuer, Raph. I saw that Abby had left and both Don and Vonica were standing open mouthed at the scene before them._

_Suddenly, I gained my hearing back. I heard all the horrible words that Leo and I were yelling at one another. Words we shouldn't have even known the meanings to let alone be shouting at each other. Every slanderous thing I heard my eldest brother say hurt me virtually as much as his katanas did. I was surprised Sensei didn't hear us._

_Finally I'd had enough. I rose to my feet and, unsteadily, made my way out of the lair into the sewers. I knew that what I was doing was stupid, I knew that I was bleeding but I was scared. Scared for my safety, for my life, because the world I knew had come to it's bitter end._

_The next few minutes were shrouded in darkness. I knew that I had surfaced somewhere near April's place but after that I don't know. I woke up in April's livingroom on the couch. I quickly felt the right side of my head and to my great pleasure I found that my friend had stitched it. _

_Unfortunately, I could here her on the phone, with Don, in her kitchen. "Ok Donnie," I heard April say, "Yeah, he's right here on my couch. You say Raph's out looking for him? And Raph left his shell cell? Ok. You and Leo are coming to get him? Ok, I'll go tell him." I was too groggy to move very fast but I sat straight up as I heard April come in._

"_Mikey?" she said sweetly, "Are you alright?" I looked at her like I was a child who just lost his mother in the local mall and a stranger had asked that same question. "April," I said with a quivering voice, "Please tell me you weren't just talking to Donatello."_

_April stared blankly at me. "What's wrong Mikey? Did something happen, in the lair?" she asked. I could tell she knew I was feeling lost and scared to no end. I couldn't just drag her into a family matter. Could I?_

_I shuddered, turned my head away from my red-haired friend and glared at the wall. This was an unusually cold gesture for me to give to anyone. "Mikey?" April enquired puting her hand on my right shoulder, "Did you and Raph get into a fight? Is that why you had that big cut on your head?" "No," I replied simply, "The cut isn't Raph's work. It's Leo's."_

_April removed her, very comforting, hand from my shoulder and turned my face towards her. She looked deep into my eyes and could tell I wasn't lying. "If you want to leave do so," she told me, "I'll tell Donnie and Leo that you left while I was talking to Don." "Thanks April," I said to her as she helped me up._

_I walked to the window opened it and stuck my head out. "Here," my red-haired friend said handing me a first aid kit, "You'll need this to help prevent an infection." "You really are an angel, you know that?" I smiled, taking the kit, "I'm sorry April... I can't come over to see you anymore..." "I understand Mikey," she sighed sullenly._

_We hugged each other good bye and shed some tears of sorrow and regret. "You'd better leave before your brothers come," April said. "Ok," I replied, "Don't think of this as good-bye. Think of it as see you later." I heard her giggle as I slipped out of the window and walked off into the cold winter night._

_My only thoughts were of my beloved younger cousin Tobrina. How she would react, waking-up tomorrow to find that I, the only father she'd ever known, had left. I knew this would be the worst hardship the two of us had ever experienced so far. Tears ran down my cheeks and stung every stitch they hit. I pressed on into the night, to my girlfriend's house._

"Where? Where am I?" I asked myself. I looked around trying to find reason, then I felt it. The knife in my hand, the blood trickling down my head and neck and the same fear that I felt all those months ago. I had reopened the scar left by my brother's swords and I was no longer in an apartment. I was in an alley.

I was shaking with anger and fear, mostly fear. "I can't let my brothers find me," I told myself. I struggled to my feet and started down the alley. I wouldn't get far without help and I knew that Don could track me if I used my shell cell.

I stumbled my way to the end of the alleyway and to my great relief I found I was in a part of town I knew well. From where I stood I could see a payphone on the corner of the street. I smiled and, foolishly, ran toward it and straight into one of my brothers.

"Well, well, well what do we have here?" I heard him sneer. I recognized his voice instantly and feared it. I didn't even need to look up to realize that I had just made contact with the brother I ran into the night I had run away from home. "Out of my way!" I demanded forcefully.

I felt my hotheaded brother jerk back as I heard his heart skip a beat or two. I looked up to see him searching me over to make sure that I really was his youngest brother Michelangelo. I concurred that he didn't expect my voice to be as low as it was.

I glared into his eyes growled and pushed past my, stunned, second oldest brother. My senses were so dulled by fear and anger, I never saw, nor heard, that I was being followed. Not just by Raph, but by somebody else. I felt Raph grab my wrist and pull me back to his side. "Hey! What's the big idea?!" I shouted. Raph grunted and pointed to the area I just stood and the smoking crater that now occupied that spot.

"Uh... thanks," I muttered. "What are you doing Mikey?" Raph asked down to me. "I was going to call a cab from that payphone," I snapped. Geez, I was being harsher than usual but could you honestly blame me? Raph looked at me angry, and concerned. I noticed that the majority of his attention was focused on the right side of my head.

"Reopen it?" he asked simply. "What's it to you?!" I shouted back. This was definitely not the best time to discuss my wounds and the siblings that gave them to me. "You're my baby brother!" retorted Raph. "I'm not a baby!" I roared back. I started to walk away only to learn Raph still held my wrist. "Let go of me!" I demanded.

"I will if you answer a few questions," Raph said, surprisingly calmly. "Fine," I sighed stopping my struggling and turning to face my brother. "Good," he said, "First off, where are you going?" "Obviously not back to my place," I snapped, "Since you three probably ransacked it. And _him_ and Don are most likely staking it out!" "Secondly, why don't you wanna try and work things out with Leo?" Raph continued. "How dare you speak _his_ name in my presence!" I hissed, giving my, usually, hotheaded brother a swift punch in the jaw. "Ouch... shoulda seen that one coming. Ok, I'll leave you know who out of this,"mumbled Raph rubbing his jaw, "Last question, promise. Do remember when you reopened your scar? Or did you have another blackout?"

I froze as soon as the last two words hit me. I didn't remember reopening my scar. I had blacked it, and many other events, out but I couldn't tell Raph. He'd never let me forget it. I decided the old standby was my only option. I'd just laugh the question off.

"Raph," I addressed him with a slight chuckle, "You never were good with math. That's two questions." Raph didn't seem the least bit amused by my choice of action. "Mikey," he said in a warning tone. "Raph," I mimicked trying to be my old cute self, but failing miserably. "I mean it," my brother growled.

"I haven't had those damned blackouts in ten years!" I roared violently shaking my wrist free of his grip. He looked at me in shock. No wait, it wasn't shock. It was fear. The same fear he had shown me all those years ago. When I'd had my first blackout. Raph still feared my, non-existent for the longest time, blackouts.

"Mikey?" I heard Raph question, "You ok?" Oh how I wanted to yell at him. To tear him down. To destroy him and send him crying back to that vile blue clad monster that once was my brother. But I couldn't bring myself to do that. I needed his help, to get me somewhere where Vonica could get to me. Perhaps if I weren't bleeding I could've done so.

"Raph," I finally sighed, "I need to get somewhere." "Where?" Raph asked, voice laced in fear and concern. "I- I can't tell you," I managed to stammer, "Somewhere where Vonica can get me." "Yeah, she moved out too, didn't she?" Raph asked, more to himself than to me. I sighed. This conversation was slowing me down.

I shook my head slightly and began to walk in the direction I had been before Raph dropped in. I noticed that my left shoulder was slightly sticky. I didn't really care. I looked forward and saw I was more than half way to the payphone from where I was only a moment ago.

I looked back to Raph, who was watching me. I sighed and continued to the end of the street. I blinked a couple of times before looking infront of me. I was at the phone. I picked it up and began to dial. I heard an answer, it was Toby. I managed to mumble some simple directions to her. And that was when, the world around me began to fade to black.

* * *

SG TT: I hope you enjoyed chapter 4.

Please R &R. and No flames.


	5. Of Blackouts and Brothers

I know it's been like forever since i updated this... and I'm really sorry..... I'm low on inspiration and i'm barely at a computer most of the time anyway........ Please don't expect a new chapter soon.... as i'm in exams and i have a VERY bad case of writers block as well as working with my mom.....

Thanks for reading....

Please review

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Of Blackouts and Brothers**

I awoke to the sound of familiar voices. I let out a soft groan as I sat up. "Be quiet will ya?" I heard a voice command, "He's waking up again."_ "Again?" _I thought. This was the first I remember waking since I was at the payphone. Unless... no I couldn't have.

My eyes shot open and I instantly had to squint. Wherever I was it was definitely bright, and indoors. As my vision slowly cleared I saw the faces of two of my brothers, Raph and Don. Their bodies' bore wounds and lacerations, that I assumed were results from my previous awakening. Raph's neck held bruises, meaning I probably tried to strangle him.

I turned away from them, looking to the wall to my right. "Two things bros," I sighed sullenly, "Where's the blue one? And ..." "You mean Leo?" I heard Don ask. "Yes," I hissed, "I mean him." "He's back at your apartment," Raph explained, "I kinda guessed you didn't want him to come." "Ok," I sighed. I knew it was better that Leo wasn't there.

The three of us were silent for a few minutes. During said time I had managed to turn my shell towards the others and huddled my legs nearer to my chest. "Mikey?" Donnie enquired from behind me. "Yea?" I grunted back. "You said there were two things you wanted to ask about," he replied in a somewhat quivering tone.

A floodgate of emotions opened up as I turned, swiftly, to my brothers and saw the fear on their faces. At first I felt smug that they would fear me, then I became a little uneasy and finally I was sorrowed. I turned back the way I had been facing and hid my face. _"How can I instill such fear in my own brothers?" _I wondered silently,_ "Why do they fear what I have become? What they're ignorance has made me! Can't they see that they are at fault for my current state?"_

The latter of my thoughts angered me. I turn swiftly to them again and glared at their fearfulness. "Why do you guys insist on wanting me back?" I asked bitterly, "When you all know full well that I'm dangerous.... that if my black outs get out of control again..." "Then we'll just have to learn to deal with them and avoid you when you get like that," Don said in a forceful tone.

I sighed shaking my head; once more my brothers were not getting it. Not even the brainiest of us understood. "I only get like that when you guys are around," I explained softly, "Even if you ran I would still catch up to you. You both know that I have killed in that state and with the fact that Leo and I don't like each other very much..." My two brothers shifted uneasily, almost as if they had temporarily forgotten the fourth brother.

There was a long awkward silence between the three of us as we stared at one another. After roughly twenty minutes I cleared my throat and began to speak. "D-Do you guys remember when I had my first.... blackout?" I asked in a somewhat fearful tone of voice. They looked to me, Don had concern in his eyes and Raph with fear in his, and sighed.

"That was fifteen years ago Mikey," my purple banded brother attempted to consol, "It's in the past now bro." "No it's not Don!!!!" Raph and I yelled in complete unison. "If my blackouts are back... how can I be trusted not to go on a rampage?" I questioned, "How can I be trusted not to go after Leo? Guys.... if my blackouts are back they'll be worse than ever before." "Donnie maybe Mikey is right.... I mean we should let him choose," Raph hastily tried to convince, "It's not like he's gonna stop being our little brother... Maybe a little while away from Leo will do him some good."

Donnie looked at both of us and sigh half-heartedly. "Exactly how long were you planning on staying in Japan, Mikey?" he inquired. "Ask Splinter," I retorted, "He's the one that sent me here." "If he sent you here, why did he send us to find you?" asked Don. "He sent me for training... Leo's the one that told you Splinter said that isn't he?" I questioned. Both of my brothers nodded as a sense of realization swept of them.

Suddenly, it came to me again, another crystal clear memory. So long since the event happened that I thought I had forgotten it. But here it was as clear as day.

...

_I was sitting on the floor of our original lair. I had a piece of paper in one hand and a box of crayons in the other. I set the crayons and paper on the floor and began to draw. I didn't notice my actions had caught a certain, annoying, hothead's attention._

"_What ya drawin?" Raph chortled looking over my shoulder. "None of your buisnessness," I told him. However, he persisted in irritating me, asking every five seconds what I was drawing. I gave him quite a few warnings, and even threatened to get Master Splinter, but Raph continued to bug me. Finally, after four minutes, and no crayon to paper contact, I snapped._

_The next thing I knew Leo and Splinter were pulling me off Raph. I looked down to my badly hurt brother. He wasn't moving, he was barely breathing. I instantly stood up and ran to my bed crying. "_What kind of brother am I?"_ I thought to myself, _"How could I hurt Raphie so bad?"

_I wouldn't leave my bed for days. I just sat there. I barely moved. Whenever the others tried to talk to me I'd ignore them. I would only nibble at the food they brought me. Until the day when Raph woke-up, I did nothing._

_When Sensei told me my brother was awake I was overjoyed. I ran to him as fast as I could. I had been planning how I was going to apologize to him. I ran into Raph's room smiling and out of breath. I looked to him with apologetic eyes. The moment his eyes met mine, however, he started to tremble and cry._

_Raph cried out for Master Splinter to save him from me. Splinter came running to comfort Raph. He told my brother that it was ok and that I was sorry but Raph was crying, trembling and terrified. I didn't understand why he would be so scared or why Sensei would shoo me so readily. In fact I still don't. _

...

I shook my head swiftly. "Man that one was intense," I mumbled quietly. "Mikey, you ok?" You were spacing out on us," Don said. "I was just reminiscing," I sighed. "Well please don't stare off like that for too long," suggested Donnie politely. "Yeah! We don't need you goin all psycho," grunted Raphael. "Whatever…" I mumbled.

"Listen guys, I can't come home with you," I sighed, "In fact you can't even tell **him** that you met with me." "Why don't you two just talk it out?" Don asked. I growled slightly and turned my attention to Raph. "So bro," I said to him in a tone that suggested I was irritated and wanted something. "What is Mikey?" he asked crossing his arms and uncrossing them twice, a mannerism he had picked up at the age of seven. "I need to get back to where I'm staying," I explained, "I don't know whether or not I'm lightheaded from blood loss. I need you to help me walk.... and maybe to a payphone."

Raph looked at me, concerned. "Well Mikey," he said with a sigh, "I know I ain't the one in trouble here. But, when I was in trouble last time you were too busy with those damn Orange Venoms of yours." "Look bro!" I pleaded, "I took one of The Dragons' hide outs that night. I did The Big Apple some good. How can you say I was being selfish?" "Easy!" he shouted bitterly, "You're a street smart kinda guy. Ya should know that family comes before everythin else!"

I growled and rose, slowly, to my feet. I knew my brother was right, that I had been selfish. I always hated when my brothers were right. "Fine!" I shouted, "I guess I'll go on my own!" I shot my brothers a cold glare warning them not to follow and in a flash I was gone.

T.M.N.T.

"You know where that is right?" I asked into the payphone, "Ok I'll be standing here." Man was it ever late, almost 9

am; I really needed to be in bed about four hours ago. "Bye," I said and hung up the phone. There I would wait for Vonica, for her and her van, for a ride to the only safe place I knew at the moment and for the freedom that came with not caring for my brothers for a while.

* * *

I'm So sorry for not updating...... Slave Trade will be updated soon too as well as me posting some fan fics for other series.

Thank you and Buh-bye


	6. A Ninja's Greatest Potential

**SGTT:** Yes my dear readers... chapter 6 is finally up... this one is alot tamer than the other 5 Chapter 7 will take some time to work out however.... Sorry :'(

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**A Ninja's Greatest Potential**

A few days had passed since I had met Penny, her sisters and mother, and since I had seen my brothers. Things would've gotten back to normal if it weren't for the fact I had a blackout and left my Turtle Titan gear at Penny's apartment. I sigh, wondering how the girls reacted to my blackout... or how it even happened. So, basically I haven't been on patrol in almost a week and I'm going stir crazy.

"Mikey," I heard a voice from behind me say, "I made some food... Why don't you come and eat?" "Eat?! Eat?!" I half-yelled getting up from the couch, "How can I eat? I lost my home! My bro's are trying to force me to go back to America with them! And I even had a blackout....." "Listen to me Michelangelo," Blizzard sighed giving me a look of discontent, "If you don't eat you won't be able to fend off any of your brothers if they find you again."

I sighed and made my way to the kitchen. "Well, it's all that and the fact I heard your cooking sucks," I joked with a light chuckle. "What?! Who told you that?!" Blizz asked both confusion and frustration in his voice. "Yo Blizz! Ever hear of a joke?" I asked. "Very funny Mikey," he said. "Good morning Mikey," Vonica greeted me from the kitchen table as Blizzard and I walked in. "Mikey!" Toby squealed lunging at me. I realized a split second before she hit me that she was drenched in extremely sticky syrup. "Oh no," I sighed as I braced myself for impact.

It wasn't her fault that I was getting all stickified, since we started living with Vonnie and Blizz I had been to the breakfast table twice... maybe even three times. She missed me. I had left without telling her last year, I'm not quite sure but I think she holds it against me a little. I mean wouldn't you hold it against your parent if they left without saying goodbye? Man I'm terrible... she lost her parents once, though I doubt she remembers that.

"Pancakes or Waffles?" I asked trying not to cry about my mistakes or vomit at the image ofn the moment I found Toby that was running through my head at the current moment. "Nope!" she said with a giggle, "Oatmeal!" "Oatmeal?" I asked with a smile on my face, "Why would you put syrup on oatmeal?" "Because it's yummy!" Toby exclaimed. Of course, why didn't I remember ? I used to feed oatmeal and syrup to Toby all the time when she was little.

About seven minutes later we were up and separated. I had made my way to the breakfast and grabbed up some of it and a tea. "You've seemed bored a lot lately big bro," Von said eyeing me. "Yeah," I sighed, "I lost my gear and in my haste last year I didn't manage to grab my 360 or PS2 let alone my games." "Well," Vonica said with a smile, "I did leave after you did." I blinked at her in confusion. "All your systems are in my closet," she sighed.

T.M.N.T.

So, after the major cheering up from about thirty or so online matches of Slayer on Halo 3, I was feeling pretty good. I was still a bit nauseous from the image of Toby's Mom, well half of her anyway, with her arms wrapped around, a slightly , blood covered, Toby and the look of agony and desperation on her face.

I turned off my game and removed my headset. Taking in a deep breath I began to contemplate the major events of my teenage life. My life with my brothers went through, surprisingly, few changes, considering the whole fight and all. Outside the home was my more common place, however, it went through quite a few changes. I excelled in certain types of combat, gun and bare handed, my stealth increased massively, my group, The Orange Venoms, crushed all those who opposed us, Purple Dragons… even the Foot feared us, and I had gone through a relationship and it's breakup.

Then a collage of similar memories hit my like a tidal wave. They were all about one thing. Something not many people have said to me. I closed my eyes and all I could hear was three voices. "My dear boy, Michelangelo," three very different voices spoke, "I have been watching you for sometime and I believe that you, more than any of your brothers, have the greatest potential as a ninja." To this day it still confuses me as to what they meant.

Come to think of it, that's probably why Master Splinter sent me to Japan in the first place. I haven't narrowed down specifically why. But I'm thinking it was either to hone my skills or to keep them from falling into the wrong hands. "Like I'd let anyone use me for their evil doings," I mumbled loudly. "Let someone… no," came a voice from the doorway, "But go to the extreme of doing so yourself in some vain attempt to 'do some good for the city' and break out of the shadows of both the world and your own family…. Yes."

"I didn't ask for your opinion Vonnie," I muttered in a slightly angered tone. "It's the truth… isn't it Michelangelo?" she asked in a matter of fact tone. "Gah! I don't know!" I sighed, "I guess it is." Then Von proceeded to sit down beside me. "I know it's hard to deal with having older brothers that everyone thinks are better than you, I have all four of you guys," she spoke, "But you know what…" "No what?" I asked. "I can see how the Viper and Orange Venoms appealed to you. They were your way of escaping their shadows, of proving that you were better than they could ever imagine," Vonica continued, "You used stealth to get out of the lair and you must have practised your fighting styles in order to get so good."

"Thanks Von-Von," I said to her. "No problemo," she said rising to her back paws, "I've said enough… you should get back to your game." As my little wolf sister left the room, I turned on my game and put on my headset. I joined a game that was waiting for only one more player.

"Turtle Titan?" I heard a female voice over the headset, "Is your name Michelangelo?" "Yes it is," I replied. "Good," she said, "This is Penny."

* * *

Please R&R


End file.
